


Hot N Wet

by inkiie



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Desperation, Multi, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports, Wetting, pee kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiie/pseuds/inkiie
Summary: A series of one shots featuring the Hazbin cast desperate to pee. Stories range from innocent holding to watersports.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 65
Kudos: 82





	1. Alastor x Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much so a self indulgent work. If you want to see any pairing and situation I'm open to it, drop me a comment.
> 
> Chapter 1  
> Alastor discovers he has a pee kink after catching Angel peeing, is desperate to make Angel wet himself.

“Oh, c’mon, where the fuck did ya go?” Angel muttered to himself as he frantically searched his belongings for the key to his room. He picked up his duffel bag and dumped its contents on the floor right outside his door. 

“What is all this commotion about?” Alastor asked loudly as he swung his door open.

“I’m tryin’ to find my key! But it’s fuckin’ nowhere to be found in all my shit!”

“Calm down dear, I’m sure you’ll find it eventually. Just keep looking”

Angel groaned in frustration. “I can’t wait that long!”

“And why not?”

“Cuz I gotta piss super bad! I can’t go all the way downstairs, ask for someone to open the door, and wait until they do” Angel exclaimed as bounced in place and grabbed at the bottom of his short skirt. 

“Fuck, I’m ‘bout to piss myself” Angel exclaimed as his eyes went wide and he crossed his legs tightly. 

“Well, don’t get it on my doorstep then” Alastor waived his staff around his room entrance.

Angel’s face suddenly lit up when an idea hit him. “Can I use your bathroom Al?”

Alastor thought about it for a moment. “Hmm, no”

“Why not? I reeeally can’t hold it any longer!” Angel said as he bounced around. “I had like ten drinks at work before I left!”

“I have no reason to let you in, and maybe next time you should make sure to relieve yourself before you leave”

“I didn’t hafta go then! But I knew it would go through me fast which is why I walked home super fast!”

“Better luck next time, hope you find your key in time Angel” Alastor said as he went back to his room. 

“Wait!” Angel yelled as he ran to Alastor’s door. “I’ll leave ya alone for a week if ya let me in!” Angel’s eyes were wide and full of plea and desperation, something Alastor enjoyed seeing on others. 

“Hmm, how about forever?”

“What? That’s too long!”

“Good luck with cleaning up your mess then dear” Alastor said as he went to close the door.

“I’m gonna piss on your front door if ya don’t met me in, I don’t think Charlie will like to hear her hotel is covered in a gallon of piss since ya wouldn’t let me use the bathroom” Angel threatened as he uncrossed his legs and squatted over Alastor’s doorway.

“You wouldn’t dare” Alastor squinted at Angel as he slightly opened his door.

“Oh, I would. I’m ready to blow any second. And I ate asparagus for dinner. Good luck with cleaning up that mess Al” Angel mocked.

Alastor swung open his door. “Oh, fine, just don’t get any on the carpet”

Angel jumped up and ran right in and towards the bathroom. “Thanks so much, I felt it starting to drip down my legs!”

Angel didn’t even bother closing the door to the bathroom, he ran straight for the toilet and immediately sat down. 

“Thank fuck I made it and was wearing crotchless underwear today” Angel breathed as he rested his head in his arms. 

Alastor made his way to the bathroom. “Angel! Why didn’t you close the door? I don’t need to see you-“

Alastor was cut off when he saw Angel sitting on the toilet and loudly peeing. From the sounds of it, Angel had a very intense stream going with no signs of letting up. As he was resting his head in his arms, he was facing down and didn’t notice Alastor standing at the door. 

“Oh” Alastor wasn’t sure what came over him, but he found himself growing aroused with the sight of Angel urinating, and the sounds that came with it. Normally he wouldn’t have given a thought about it but hearing Angel made it enticing. He a strange urge to keep the door open to quietly watch Angel from behind it. As he stood there he heard Angel sigh with relief as the heavy pressure was leaving his body. 

Not wanting to be seen, he put his back against the wall and listened in on Angel. He felt as though the was intruding on Angel’s privacy a bit, but if he really wanted this to be a private moment he should have closed the door!

He listened closely and couldn’t help but imagine how it would be to stand over the spider demon and watch him. Unfortunately he saw Angel had sat down, so there wasn’t much to see and Alastor was only left with his imagination. Pressing deeper against the wall he closed his eyes and thought of how Angel must be feeling as relieved himself. He of course well knew how that would feel as he had often dealt with needing to hold out on peeing as it was inconvenient with his overlord duties. 

After a little while he didn’t hear anymore sounds coming from the bathroom, Alastor stepped into the doorway. 

“Angel?”

Angel looked up from the toilet, he was running some toilet paper down his thighs. “I’m done! I got a lil bit on my legs and socks, so I’m gonna need a shower” Angel admitted. “Also, I found my key hidden between my tits, hehe” 

As Angel felt Alastor watching him he stood up and ran out of the bathroom. “Thanks for letting me use your bathroom, I feel a lot better!” Angel shouted as he ran out of Alastor’s room.  
Alastor came over to the toilet and looked down into it, noticing Angel hand’t even flushed his contents away. Alastor scoffed and reached over to flush the toilet and mess away. As he reached looked down at the bowl and at the pale yellow waste left behind by the spider demon.

Still feeling oddly aroused by the situation, Alastor decided to relieve himself as well, hearing Angel pee and imagining himself in the same situation made the radio demon realized how full his own bladder was. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled himself out from his boxers, and aimed down at the toilet. Slight problem. He had grown aroused and hard so it was making it difficult to pee. Alastor sighed and thought relaxing thoughts while stroking the head of his stiffened member to relax himself where his body allowed him to relieve itself. That wasn’t easy with the scent of Angel’s pee still sitting in the toilet. 

Alastor decided to spit on his hand and get himself off quickly. Closing his eyes, he pumped his hand up and down his erect cock, while thinking of how cute Angel would look if he hadn’t made it to the bathroom on time, and instead was dripping yellow liquid down his smooth white thighs, which would quickly make its way down his boots and to the floor, forming a nicely sized puddle due to his extremely full bladder. 

Within moments Alastor felt climaxing and he parted his mouth open slightly and let out a soft moan as he came. He aimed all his cum down into the toilet bowl, allowing it to mix with the yellow piss already there. After a few last strokes and squeezes to get all his contents out, Alastor felt it being replaced with the quick rush of his pee. 

The radio demon sighed as loud hissing came from him and splashing noises filled the room. 

Alastor still couldn’t get the image of a desperate Angel out of his head the entire next day. He needed to find a situation where he could get Angel desperate and on the edge of wetting himself. 

Alastor went down to the lobby to find Angel sitting at the bar and flirting with Husk, as usual. 

“Hold off on making that drink Husky, I gotta piss. Be right back” Angel said as he got up from the bar stool. 

“Angel! What a surprise to find you here!” Alastor greeted enthusiastically. 

Angel gave a confused look to Alastor. “I’m here most of the time I’m at the hotel if I’m not in my room, it’s not really a fucking surprise I’d be at the bar?”

Alastor ignored Angel and turned to Husk. “Husker, I’m in need of something strong, I’m needing to forget something that’s been on my mind all day”

“Sure, let’s all do shots of Jameson, nothing like some whiskey to put some warmth in your stomach for the night and clear your mind”

Angel winced at the word warmth and was reminded of his need to pee, so he started to walk away towards the bathroom. 

“Ain’t ya gonna do shots with us Angel?” Husk called.

Angel stopped in his tracks. “I needed to-“

“Already poured one for ya Angel” 

Angel spun around on his heel. “Ok, I’ll do one real fast” Angel didn’t say no to alcohol. 

Five shots later, Angel felt his need to pee grow tenfold out of nowhere and he scooted his chair out to get out. “‘Scuse me ya fuckers, I’ll be right back, need to piss”

Angel pushed his chair away from the bar using his arms, and stood up, slightly off balance however and wavered his body. He had already a few sugary drinks before taking five shots, so it made sense why he got hit so hard. 

“Ugh, maybe I need to wait a second”

“Ah-ah” Husk warned. “Ya told me you needed to piss earlier, get outta my bar, I don’t need ya to be pissin’ on my floor. I clean that shit”

“Al, go make sure he makes in the bathroom aight, I ain’t givin’ you another drink till you do” Husk directed. 

Alastor sighed. “Oh, fine. Come along now Angel”

Alastor hung onto Angel to make sure he wouldn’t trip and fall while walking. “I don’t think ya need to hold me so tight, but I ain’t complainin’”

“We don’t need you falling and causing a mess for everyone” 

“Enghh, I really gotta go, I shoulda left earlier” Angel said as he pulled on his skirt again.

“We’re almost there Angel dear”

“Good, I don’t think I can hold it much longer”

When the duo made their way to the single bathroom, Alastor let go of Angel.

“I actually need to use the restroom myself dear, why don’t you wait for me?”

“No can do, can’t hold it no more” Angel pushed past Alastor and walked in, which resulted in Alastor having the door closed in his face. Despite having the the door slammed on him, he didn’t move away. Instead, he stood in place and angled his ear to better listen in on Angel in the bathroom. 

Alastor heard the sound of clothing being shuffled and moved, which he imagined consisted of Angel lowering his skirt and underwear. Then a moment of silence, and an almost silent sigh from Angel. Right after which Alastor heard the sound of a stream of liquid hitting the water in the toilet. It started off gentle, and quickly increased its force to a stronger one. Alastor froze in place and all he could think about was imagining how Angel looked like at the moment. He probably had a soft relaxed look on his face. Alastor fantasized about that while he stood guard at the door.

“Let’s go have more drinks now Al” Angel said as he walked out, snapping Alastor out of his daydream. 

“Ahh, it’s fine dear, you go on ahead back to the bar, I just remembered I had some things to finish up!”

“‘K, see ya later” Angel lazily waved as he tried his best to make his way back to Husk for more drinks.

Alastor teleported back into his room, flushed and aroused. He felt his cheeks burning red with his thoughts of Angel, right after he felt a tightness in his pants. Looking down, he noticed he had quite a sizable erection, pressing out hard and asking to be taken care of. Since he was in the privacy of his own room, he unzipped his pants, letting his pressing issue take a breath of fresh air. Speaking of pressing matters, he also felt his need to relieve himself make itself known again, he wasn’t lying minutes ago when he told Angel about needing to use the bathroom. However with the state he was in, peeing would be difficult, not to mention painful. 

Wanting a quick way to relieve himself easily, Alastor knew he would need to masturbate. Making his way into bed, he shed his pants and underwear off before he laid down. As he closed his eyes images of Angel peeing flooded his mind. Angel peeing standing up, sitting down, outdoors, in an alley drunk and even wetting his pants.

With that thought an idea sparked in his mind. Angel did a lot of porn, and by having so much content he was sure Angel did a scene with peeing. Taking out his phone, he hesitated for a moment before typing, as he was nervous as to what he was about to search for. Opening his browser, he slowly started to type out ‘angel dust peeing’. He wavered before he hit the search button.

…And sent. Alastor grew more nervous by the second as the search results loaded his heart started pounding faster with anticipation of good results. He was really hoping to find something, anything with the spider demon relieving himself. 

Alastor’s eyes went wide. The very first video to show up was of Angel squatting down and holding his wet crotch while he made a lewd face. Instantly Alastor clicked on the video before his nervousness got the best of him and he closed the window. 

The video began with Angel standing in a plain room in a pink crop top and white panties with pink lace trimming on them. The panties were slightly sheer, and didn’t do much of a job hiding Angel’s goods. 

Angel put his arms by his sides in a cute, innocent pose before he started to squirm and rub his thighs together. As he danced squirming in place, he would put a hand to his crotch for a few seconds to grab at it, while he made desperate faces. 

As the video and time continued, Angel grew more desperate and would squirm deeper and grab for longer and harder at his crotch. 

Alastor felt his erection stiffen up even more, and begin to twitch impatiently. Conjuring up some lube, he squirted some into his hand before he took it to his member and slicked it up. The next time Angel grabbed his crotch so did Alastor. Angel continued squirming, and Alastor continued stroking himself up and down at a steady pace. 

Angel squatted down and began to rub his dick through his underwear, as well as press onto his bladder with another hand. Angel moved his hand away from his dick, revealing it and his panties in full view. He pushed harder against his lower abdomen and a small stream of yellow liquid began to drip on the left side of his leg. 

Alastor gasped, and increased his pace, he didn’t think the video could turn him on that much.

The amount of pee began to come faster, causing a bulge to form at the bottom of Angel’s panties, before giving out and soaking through the fabric. The sound of liquid hissing and dripping onto the floor became present. The camera panned to Angel’s face, in which his eyes were half closed, and his lips were parted slightly, together a look of bliss and relaxation spread on his face as the yellow puddle spread out under Angel. 

Soon the puddle was touching Angel’s feet, Alastor imagined Angel had to drink a lot of liquid before this shoot to produce so much urine, he added to his fantasy how desperate Angel must have felt for release. 

Alastor bit his lip to not let out a moan, and instead opted for panting breaths as he palmed the tip of his penis, the red tip swollen and leaking pre cum. He focused on pleasuring the tip while Angel continued to wet himself further, Alastor’s need to pee was increasing by the second and he was wanting for release as well. 

Finally, Angel’s stream died down to a few trickles, and with that Alastor felt himself climax and his hot seed spill all over his palm and jacket. The video ended with Angel making lewd faces as he splashed his fingers in the puddle of pee. 

Alastor had already cum, but he wasn’t flaccid just yet so he continued pumping his wrist to get it all out. A few more small spurts of cum leaked out, before he felt his erection soften. He felt so good to finally be able to see somewhat Angel wet himself. Since he had already come this far in his degenerate status, he didn’t see the harm in going further. He relaxed his bladder and let his hot piss spill out all over his thighs and stomach, and leak into the sheets. He groaned in pleasure as soft hissing sounds filled the area around him. It felt so good to be covered in his warmth, he fingered the tip of his dick and played with the stream of urine coming out of it. As he felt his bladder lighten up, Alastor came to in what just happened. He was laying in a huge puddle of his own piss, half naked, and his phone with a porn video of Angel wetting himself. Definitely not a scene he’d ever be caught dead in. 

He closed the window, sat up and snapped his fingers to clean up the piss and cum off himself. 

If Alastor thought he couldn’t get Angel off his mind before, after the video it was impossible. Every time he would run into the spider demon all he could think about was to not get flustered and turned on by the sight of him. Alastor had gone down a devious rabbit hole after watching the first video, and pulled up every possible clip that had to do with Angel and piss. It was obvious Angel was into watersports, no one could possibly have that much content about the subject if they didn’t enjoy it. He has gotten to see more of Angel wetting his clothes, peeing in general and even getting peed on by others. 

Alastor was sitting on the couch reading a book, when he felt the couch shake when someone had jumped down on it.

“Heya Al” Angel scooted closer to Alastor as he greeted him.

“Good bye dear, I’m busy reading a novel as you can see”

“Only thing I see is ya avoidin’ me. Nows why that?”

“I’m always avoiding you in case you haven’t noticed” Alastor said from behind his book.

“Not as much as this week. Every time I come in the same room as ya, ya run away!”

“I suppose I remember I have more important things to do when I see your face”

Angel raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Oh? Like my face turns ya on so much ya can’t take it and ya run away to jerk off?”

Alastor felt his face flush and he brought the book closer to his face. Had he really been found out?

Angel pulled at the book and looked at Alastor’s flushed face, which said it all. 

Angel laughed. “Haha, don’t tell me that’s actually true, I’m just fucking with ya!”

Alastor laughed as well. “Of course it’s not true! What a foolish notion!”

“Ya sure babe? Cuz I see somethin’ telling me otherwise” Angel nodded his face towards Alastor’s crotch, where it was apparent he had a situation brewing.

“Ehehe, ahh, you see…” Alastor started as he laughed nervously and looked for words as he crossed his legs. 

“Oh, you damn right I see! I would gotta be blind not to notice that!” Angel again motioned to where Alastor was trying to hide.

Alastor stood up and conveniently covered his crotch with his book. “Well would you look at the time?”

Angel kept his gaze at Alastor’s poor attempt to hide his hard on. “Yeah, think it’s about dick o’clock” Angel moved the book down from Alastor’s grip. “According to the way that’s pointin’”

Angel smiled sweetly. “Relax Al, this ain’t the first this has happened to me. Now, let’s go back to your room and Angel here will take care of that for you”

“That’s really not necessary my dear” Alastor tried to brush off.

“I know. But I’m flattered the radio demon’s got it so bad for me, so I’ll throw ya a bone”

Angel reached his hand for Alastor’s crotch and gently grazed his fingertips against it.

“Mmmh” Alastor slightly moaned through his teeth.

“What was that?” Angel said as he continued running his fingers up and down the erection. 

Alastor didn’t expect to get this bad in Angel’s presence, so he quickly teleported the two to his room before someone came by and saw or heard them.

“Glad ya took me up on my offer so fast Al!”

“I only did it to avoid any unnecessary attention”

“Ya got all my attention anyways, so I’d keep my mouth shut” Angel teased. “Just couldn’t wait I know, but I ain’t gonna judge” 

Angel moved towards Alastor and forced him back on his bed.

“Now, whadya wanna see happen?”

Alastor knew exactly what he wanted to see, and felt his face redden and pants tighten at the thought. 

Angel smirked. “I can tell ya got something in mind, so just say it babe”

“Ah-haha, well, it’s a little embarrassing…”

Angel looked expectantly at the radio demon to start talking.

“Well, you see, I had seen some… videos of you… and…”

Angel’s entire face lit up. “Holy shit Al! I never woulda thought you’d watch my shit!”

“Neither did I, but I got a bit curious….”

“Ok, so which ones ya watch?”

“The ones with you, ehmm” Alastor looked down “relieving yourself” 

“Damn! Again never woulda thought you’d be into that!” Angel thought for a second. “Is- is that why ya wouldn’t let me in to use the bathroom? Did ya wanna see me piss myself?”

“Eh, no, but that’s what got me in this… in the first place”

Angel gave a slightly confused look, that made it obvious he wanted Alastor to elaborate.

“You see, seeing you so desperate and then seeing and hearing you pee, it made me think unwanted thoughts. I figured the best way to get rid of them would be to indulge myself to get it out of my system”

“Makes sense” Angel nodded.

“But- that is obviously not working since I can’t stop thinking about it!” Alastor grabbed the sides of his hair and tugged on it in frustration and embarrassment. 

Angel put his arm on Alastor’s shoulder. “That’s what I’m here for babe” He said as he rubbed his shoulder to ease up the other demon. “Ya wanna see me piss myself then I’m guessin’?”

“Ehehe, that would be nice” Alastor admitted with a nervous chuckle. 

“Normally I’d get right down to it, but I don’t need to go right now”

“Not a problem dear” Alastor snapped his fingers and a very tall glass of sweet iced tea appeared. “I spiked it plus the caffeine in it will make it go right through you”

Angel reached for the glass and took a sip. “Damn, someone’s eager!”

“Less talking more drinking sweetheart” Alastor encouraged as he tipped the glass back for Angel with his mic staff. 

Eagerly he watched as Angel finished off the glass and wiped his mouth on the back of his palm. As soon as he did Alastor refilled it once again. 

“Al, as good as that was, you’re gonna make me explode if I drink all that again!”

“Not to worry, it will make it’s way through you rather quickly”

Angel sighed and started to drink the other glassful. “Ugh, I already feel I need to piss, I don’t think I can finish this” He slightly squirmed in place on the bed. 

“Stand up so I can see you squirm dear as you drink it” Alastor grinned.

Angel scoffed. “And here ya are, always making it seem like you’re too pure for me! Fuck that, you’re a kinky mother fucker Al!” Angel figured he’d make the most out of this and squirmed and gripped at his skirt as he continued to drink. 

“Mmmhm, I really gotta go, how’d this shit go through me that fast!” Angel complained as he wrapped one leg around the other, he was finding it difficult to keep forcing liquid into him while his bladder was asking for release of its contents. 

Alastor sat up and came closer to Angel. “Better not let go until that’s all gone Angel dear. I can tell you really need to use the bathroom” He teased Angel by squeezing his own thighs together and squirming on the bed. 

“Shut up Al or I’ll piss myself before we even start” Angel playfully smacked Alastor on the arm. 

Angel downed the rest of the glass and set it down on the nightstand. His entire stomach felt very full. 

“How long ya want me to hold it?”

“How long can you?” Alastor asked with amusement. 

“I dunno, its staring to hurt a lil’ and I’m not sure how bad this voodoo tea is gonna make me piss”

“Lower your skirt Angel, I want to see how full you look” Angel lowered the top hem of his skirt to below his hips and sat it right before where he would expose himself if he were to go further. 

Alastor hummed and ran his hand across Angel’s lower abdomen. He circled Angel’s distended bladder with his finger softly, which got a soft gasp out of Angel. With a slight push, he heard Angel gasp louder as well as a soft hiss come from Angel’s crotch.

“Ahh, ya made me leak”

Alastor watched in fascination as a light yellow liquid streak steamed down Angel’s thighs. It was only running down Angel’s right thigh and not his left, so Alastor reached up again and pressed down.

“Fuck Al!” Angel crossed his legs as two streams made their way down his thighs. Alastor reached a finger to trace over the wet trail and brought it back to his mouth.

“Delicious”

“Raise your skirt up and wet yourself a little dear” Alastor demanded. Angel lifted his black skirt up tp reveal his pink panties, which were now slightly wet. With a sigh, Angel closed his eyes and relaxed himself a little and a stream of piss came out, much stronger than he expected and throughly soaked the panties, as well as the carpet below him. 

Alastor kept watching with hungry eyes. “That was lovely, you may stop for now” 

Angel gritted his teeth and tightened his bladder shut. It felt as though nothing came out despite the sizable puddle below him. 

“It still seems you need to go quite a bit, your bladder only grew in size!” 

Angel looked down and saw a small protrusion below. 

“Fuck, I don’t want it to explode on me!”

“It won’t yet dear, now take out your penis, I want to see you pee in your natural state”

Angel took it out, it was white like the rest of him with a light pink tip and light pink markings along its length. Alastor looked at it with fascination, he wasn’t huge on sex and the naked body, but there was something intriguing and beautiful about Angel’s. 

“Soo, ya want me to piss yet?” Angel asked hopefully. 

“Yes, please go ahead!”

Since Alastor didn’t mention where he wanted him to piss, he aimed it at Alastor and let a hot stream hit his crotch. “Oops, seems ya had an accident Al” 

Alastor let out a moan as Angel’s warmth spread across his lap.

Angel could see how much that getting the demon so he decided to sit down on his lap, facing Alastor of course to see his reactions. He pulled up his panties before he sat down, it would help the pee spread out more that way. 

Angel sighed as he used Alastor’s lap as a toilet. Feeling he would be here for a long time, he moved his lower hands to undo Alastor’s pants. After that was done he had no problem locating Alastor’s hard on. He rubbed his piss soaked crotch over Alastor’s length, and he felt it slick up with pre cum.

“I got an idea, but it’ll involve me pissin’ all over ya. That ok?”

Alastor eagerly nodded. 

Angel stood up and tried his best to stop peeing, he didn’t need an even bigger mess that this was going to be. He took off his soaked panties and threw them over Alastor’s face, while he pushed Alastor back and straddled over the demon. Grabbing Alastor’s dick again, he ran his hand up and down it to make sure it was slicked with pre cum. 

“Get some more lube on yourself Al” Angel instructed as he warmed up his ass with his fingers. He didn’t need long as he had just finished testing out a new toy before he came downstairs and found Alastor. 

While he quickly worked on giving his ass a little refreshing stretch, Alastor did his part and got himself lubed up. 

Angel grabbed at Alastor’s dick and positioned himself over it. It slid in nicely, Angel’s ass made loud squelching sounds as the old lube still up there mixed with the new. 

“Mhm, perfect fit” Angel noted as he shifted his hips back and forth to get comfortable. 

“So this is what I got planned for ya honey. I’m gonna ride ya, and your goal is to make me piss myself. Feel free to aim it wherever makes ya happy” Angel added with a smirk. 

Alastor again nodded eagerly. 

Angel began to move on top of Alastor, staring off slowly to get Alastor used to it and to build up some fun tension. 

“How’s it feelin’?” Angel asked. Alastor had his eyes half closed and his mouth was beginning to contort slightly. 

“Hahh, you feel so warm and wet around me” Alastor said, voice choppy from the pleasure. 

Angel laughed. “Yeah I should, I ain’t dead” Angel cocked his head to the side. “I kinda am though? This ain’t the time for philosophizing anyways” He reached the touch Alastor’s chest. “You’re to be feelin’ warm and wet everywhere Al, so get to it” He giggled as he pulled his hand back. 

Alastor reached his hand out and grabbed for Angel’s dick and gently ran his hand along its length. 

“Ahh, careful don’t make me too hard or I won’t be able to piss”

Alastor managed a smirk. “Don’t worry dear, you have to go way too badly for that to happen. I know you must be dying to pee, so I’ll help you out” He then reached his hand up for where Angel’s bladder was and pushed his palm against that.

“Ughhh” Angel moaned and closed his eyes. He felt so close to letting go again.

Surprised that didn’t work, Alastor massaged the area with his thumb, making sure to give a hard press on the bottom to trigger it to open. 

Angel scrunched his face up as the uncomfortable pressure was applied, and as soon as Alastor released his thumb, there was nothing holding back the massive amounts of liquid, and it started to make its way out of Angel.

Alastor felt his lower abdomen grow warm and wet, then his stomach, and his sides where the pee was puddling up. He reached back for Angel’s dick and wrapped his hand around it which resulted in pee splattering in all directions. Alastor moaned as he got showered in the piss.

“Sounds like you’re really likin’ this, how about you raise your ass off the bed?”

Complying, Alastor shifted his legs and bent them at the knees so he could raise himself up. Angel took a pillow and put it underneath Alastor’s ass. 

“Mhm, I’m liking this position” Angel commented as he felt Alastor slightly shift inside him. Taking Alastor’s hand, Angel pointed his dick at Alastor’s chest, letting his urine shower Alastor from above now. It sprayed his chest and face, leaving droplets along his chin.

“Ooh, I feel it soaking into my neck and tie” Alastor ran his free hand along his bowtie to loosen it. Pressing his thumb into Angel’s dick, he tried to stop the pee from cascading onto him while he adjusted.

“Ahh, Al!” Angel twisted his head to the side as all Alastor’s thumb did was make it shoot out to the sides and up, catching Angel’s chest fluff. “If you wanna mess with my chest its extra, that’s a pain to clean!”

“Sorry dear, it was feeling strange soaking me there”

“What’s it matter, looks like you fell into a pool, all of ya is totally wet”

Alastor glanced up at his shirt and saw it being all wet and sticking to his body. “I suppose I didn’t think you’d need to go this badly dear. How are you feeling?”

“Still gotta go” He said as he moved his hips on Alastor, he was starting to feel lighter and more in control. This was to be all about satisfying Alastor’s pissy desires after all so he had a plan. Angel arched his back and supported himself with his lower arms to keep from falling backwards. He quickened his pace and made loud gasping sounds as he thrust into Alastor. He moved Alastor’s arm off his dick and pressed it down, allowing for the pee to pool at Alastor’s lower abdomen and make its way down to his face.

Alastor let out a moan as Angel’s insides were twitching and caressing his dick tightly, and the warmth on his stomach felt extra nice.

“Ah, Angel, you’re going to-make me…”

Angel grinned down at Alastor. “I know” He watched as Alastor bit his lip and let out small whimpers. 

He knew the other demon was close, and he clenched his ass to give Alastor something to finish him. Alastor gasped as the sudden tightness.

“More dear…”

The spider demon’s ass felt slicker, and he felt Alastor’s spasming inside him, the signs he was close to his climax.

“You’re so dirty Al” Angel said as Alastor began to run his hand up and down his soaked shirt, gripping it and bringing it to his face to attempt to smell.

Alastor gave an embarrassed whine and brought his arm down. “No, no, don’t stop babe” Angel brought the soaked shirt back to his face. Alastor felt himself about to finish, and he grabbed at his bowtie to bite down on to not moan too loudly. His body twitched, and Angel felt his ass fill with warmth.

Both demons sighed in pleasure, and Angel brought his ass up, cum and lube dripping down his cheeks. 

“I’m almost done too” Angel stood up and spread his legs on the sides on Alastor’s body, and aimed his dick down at him, peeing all over his body.

Alastor’s eyes popped open and he gasped at the sight above him. Angel was closing his eyes and smiling as his stream of piss trickled down. He let out a few last drops and shook his dick.

“Finally! That was the longest piss I ever took!”

“I wanted to make the most of your offer dear” Alastor said as he smiled with a hidden smirk on his lips.

Angel sat down besides Alastor and made a face at the squishy mattress below him. “Ya can clean this I hope?”

“Of course I can, but let me enjoy myself for a little longer” 

“I’m gonna soak this up too, no pun intended. Never woulda thought Mr. Radio Demon would ask to be pissed on”

Alastor glanced over at Angel. “Neither would have I, I am glad I was able to discover this! Tell anyone and I will kill you and broadcast it” 

“I won’t tell if ya let me do I again”

“I’ll think about it dear”

The room was filled with soft hissing sounds again. Alastor glared at Angel.

“Wha? I still had to go! Ya said ya can clean it anyways” 

The next day Angel came to sit down next to Alastor on the couch again while he was reading.

“Hey Al, I need your help”

“I’m busy as you can see. Go ask someone else” Came his usual response. 

Angel sighed. “Fine, guess I’ll ask Husk to undo the zipper on this romper. I gotta pee but can’t get it down”

Alastor slammed down his book. “Why didn’t you say that was the problem from the start my dear? Now let’s go to your room, holding it isn’t good for you after all” 

“There’s a bathroom down the hall, I don’t need to go to my room…”

“Trust me dear, we’ll want our privacy for this”


	2. Street Fair: Velvet, Valentino, Vox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet has too many drinks at the street fair and tries to make it back to the studios to use the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be writing my requests I got starting next chapter, I had this story sitting around half done from before.

“Ooh, let’s check out that place over there, it looks cute!” Velvet yelled excitedly as she pointed to a vendor stall with hair accessories. 

The infamous trio was out enjoying a street festival day along on of Hell’s most popular entertainment district streets. The usual busyness of the area was three fold, making it hard to navigate the streets without losing who you came with. Velvet’s energetic and excitable nature made her hard to keep track of for Valentino and Vox. 

“Slow down doll before we lose ya” Valentino called after her. However she had disappeared from sight right after he said that. “Ugh, where the hell she go now?”

Vox scanned the area and spotted her by a food truck getting something.

“She’s over there, probably getting some more sweet shit to take pictures of” Vox said rolling his eyes.

The two demons walked over to Velvet who was snapping a picture of her fancy drink, it appeared to be some kind of red shake with loads of whipped cream and crushed cookies sprinkled on top.

“Doesn’t this look so good?!” She said while looking down to her phone as she scrolled through her album while sipping the drink.

“Looks too sweet for me” Vox said disagreeing. “I see a place selling lemonade, let me get one of those, it’s a pretty hot day today.”

Velvet and Valentino chatted while they waited for Vox to return.

“How’s it tasting babe?” Valentino asked when Vox made his way back to the group. 

“It’s a bit too much for me, they added some raspberry crap to it and it ruined the flavor. I’m gonna get rid of it” Vox said as he walked to dump the drink in the trash.

“Wait! Let me try!” Velvet insisted as she took the drink from the television demon. As she took a sip her eyes lit up. “Mmm! This is great!”

“Fine, keep it” Vox waved off as he walked over to a booth with some watches. He eyed one he liked and picked it up. It felt cheap and would probably break soon, but it’s not like he was low on funds so he got it and put it on, turning his arm to the sky to take a look at it on his wrist.

“Looks good” Valentino remarked with an approving nod and turned to look at the watches as well.

While the male demons were looking at the watches Velvet was bored and sat on a bench to finish her drinks as she people watched. When she got up to throw away the empty cups she felt a slight need to pee, but chose to ignore it for now as there were no decent bathrooms to consider using. All the usual shops and business's were closed, and only the gross portable bathrooms were available. She always hated needing to use them while she was alive, and of course they were even worse in Hell. 

After her friends were done browsing they came to join her at the bench she was sitting on. As Valentino was about to ask where they should go next, a demon riding a mobile margarita stand biked past them. 

“Oh my gosh! Margaritas! My favorite!” Velvet waived her hand in the air to catch the demons attention to stop by at their bench. 

“Guys! Are you getting any?” She asked.

“Eh, I’ll try one” Valentino shrugged. 

The trio continued sitting on the bench while they drank, none of them wanted to risk bumping into the crowd and spilling their alcohol. Velvet was the first one to finish as they were her favorite alcoholic drink.

“Ehh, I gotta pee now” Velvet complained as she wiggled on the bench. She felt the liquids sloshing around inside her as she moved.

“I’m not surprised, you just put away three drinks within like twenty minutes!” Vox told her.

“We’ll wait for you, go pee Vel” Valentino told her.

“It’s too gross to use those portable bathrooms, I’ll wait for now”

“Suit yourself” the overlord said as they got up and started walking to another booth. 

As mid afternoon approached, the temperature got a lot hotter and it was making it hard for demons to enjoy themselves as much. Finding a place that offered a tented rest area, the trio went to sit down for a minute to cool off. Vox came back with cold drinks for all and set one down in from of everyone.

Seeing the cup full of liquid made Velvet cross her legs. Her need to pee was growing steadily, and now that they sat down and weren’t overheating she focused her thoughts back to her bladder. 

“I don’t think I can drink this, I gotta pee more now” she said with a frown as she squeezed her legs together. “Let’s go back to the studios, its not too far and I can use the bathroom and we can cool off”

Valentino and Vox looked down at the doll. She did appear to need the bathroom pretty badly, she kept on moving around and wasn’t her usual cheerful self.

Sighing, Valentino got up. “Fine, let’s go, we can come back later anyways when it cools off. It’s pretty damn hot, even for hell”

Velvet got up and crossed her legs to the side as she made a face. “Fuck, it got worse”

Valentino chuckled and moved the doll to an upright position. “Come on Vel, move along before ya end up pissin’ yourself”

Walking back Velvet tried to weave in between the crowd to move faster. “Why’s it so crowded?” She complained before she felt her hand being grabbed by Vox and pulled to the side. He led her to an alleyway.

“It’ll be faster if we walk through here” He was feeling bad for his friend and didn’t want her to suffer more than she had to. 

Velvet eyed the alleyway, she always saw demons peeing in them, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad she thought. While being distracted thinking about relieving herself, she didn’t notice some garbage in front of her and tripped on it. The fall made her bladder jolt, and for a second she thought she might loose control and leak a little. 

“You ok?” Vox asked as he heard someone trip and turned around to look at his friends. Velvet nodded yes as she crossed her legs and pulled down at her dress. He gave her a suspicious glance.

“I just really gotta go!” The doll felt the liquid pressing down hard to come out. 

“Why don’t ya go right here?” Valentino asked as he gestured to the empty alleyway.

“Mmmhm, I don’t know if I can, it’s pretty gross here” She said as she walked behind a tall cardboard box. The male demons turned around to give Velvet her privacy as she pulled down at her tights and panties. 

She squatted down and sighed, trying to relax herself enough to release her bladder’s contents. It was hard to relax enough though, she felt dirty doing something like this and her two friends would hear her peeing on the asphalt. Pressing hard to let go, she felt pain go through her, she was putting a lot of pressure on herself. A tiny droplet leaked out and she felt it bead on her skin. That tiny drop had caused her a lot of pain though, so she opted out of trying to pee in the alleyway.

“I don’t think I can do this!” She exclaimed quickly as he hopped up and pulled her garments back on. “Nothing’s coming out!”

“I could always make you pee” Valentino said as he walked up to her. “Some of the newbies have issues letting go too for watersport scenes”

“No thanks!” She exclaimed as she bounced on her heels. That statement made her pee shut up tightly inside her, she didn’t want to think about how Valentino would make it come out. “I think we’re pretty close to being back anyways, I can hold it”

Velvet awkwardly walked back, trying hard to keep her bladder squeezed shut and thighs pressed together to help with the pressure. 

The trio finally reached the building and Velvet practically ran for the elevator and frantically pushed the buttons for the floor and for the doors to close. 

“Come on, come on!”

The lurch of the elevator made her insides move as well, she gasped and tried to move her legs to a comfortable standing position. As soon as she got into a safe position, the elevator lurched up and down, and came to a stop.

“What the hell? We’re not on our floor yet” They waited for the doors to open and for whoever was to get on enter. However the doors didn’t open, so Velvet pushed the floor 10 button again. Nothing happened. She tried again and still nothing. In a panic she pressed the button for the doors to open.

“Oh no, this can’t be happening! The fucking elevator can’t fucking break right now!”

Valentino groaned and pressed the emergency button. “Fuck, I hope we’re not stuck here too long”

Velvet felt the opening of her bladder pulse and threaten to let go of the urine inside. Velvet squeaked when she felt herself about to loose control. 

“I’m gonna pee myself” She panicked.

“It’s ok Vel, not the first time someone’s pissed themself in this elevator” Valentino said as he tried to reassure her. 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better!?”

“Yeah, I guess. Like it’s not a big deal really, I’ll just get one of the crew members to clean it up, they’re used to cleaning up messy sets”

As a contraction hit her bladder again, Velvet gasped in pain again, and tried squeezing her muscles harder. “It hurts. I really gotta go” She looked up at her friends with tears pooling up in her eyes. 

Vox put his arm on the doll demon’s shoulder. “You can let go, don’t hurt yourself” 

Vox’s words made her consider letting go, it would feel nicer than the pain she was in. “I, um, don’t wanna pee my clothes…” she muttered.

“Then take ‘em off! Me and Val really don’t give a fuck about seeing you naked”

As she debated, her bladder finally gave out a little and a small trickle made it’s way out and settled in her panties, making her feel the wetness. With the look of terror she had on her face the two demons could tell Velvet just had a little accident. She stood frozen as another trickle made it’s way out and ran down her leg. 

Velvet didn’t make any signs of moving, it wasn’t often something stopped her but the idea of her crew seeing wet herself got to her. 

Valentino made his way over to Velvet and crouched down in front of her. “I’m gonna pull your tights down since I see you really don’t wanna piss yourself in your clothes” As he reached for the waist of her tights under her dress, he heard a hissing sound fill the air and got a small stream of pee wet his arm.

Velvet opened her eyes and mouth, she wanted to make a remark to Valentino but for once her reckless and quick brain was still thrown off by the situation. It wasn’t often Valentino took control over her like this. 

With a quick pull he pulled off Velvet’s black tights and panties down to her ankles. Streaks of wetness could be seen making their way down her legs. She immediately crouched down on the floor and a loud stream of pee hit the floor. Velvet closed her eyes to not look at the situation and focused on the relief of the heavy pressure being lifted off her bladder. The puddle quickly grew around the doll demon and started to spread out in all directions. Vox and Valentino stepped back to not the liquid on their shoes. They stood their silently as the sound of liquid hitting the floor filled the room. 

“Ohhh” Velvet breathed with relief as the painful sensation left her body. This was one of the most intense pees she ever had, it felt as if she was never going to get empty. Looking down at the size of the puddle she looked up at her friends. 

“That feel so good… I don’t think I can stop. I’m gonna wet the entire floor soon”

“It’s ok doll, keep goin’, I’m not sure how much longer we’ll be stuck here”

Velvet grabbed at her panties to hold them up while she adjusted her squat. Moving her body made for a better angle and more pee rushed out and hissed from under her. “Damn, there’s even more than I thought”

“Yeah who would’ve thought so much would fit in a little thing like you Vel” Vox remarked as he eyed the large growing puddle. 

“It’s your fault for ordering such a big drink Vox!” Velvet concluded as she happily hummed while she felt herself empty. 

After a few more seconds Velvet felt her stream dying off, and it ended with a few last drips onto the floor. Awkwardly standing up, she pulled up her panties and tights. 

“Sorry about the mess Val, I really had to go” she said self consciously as she looked around the floor and saw what a large spill she left behind. 

Valentino waved it off. “Just promise me ya won’t drink so much next time if ya can’t use the toilet”

Velvet nodded in agreement. She didn’t want to have to go through this again. “Next time I drink a lot we’ll do it here. Well not in the elevator, but in this place. I have some drinks I found online that I wanna try making” She said excitedly, her mind already on booze and forgetting her wet predicament. 

The elevator opened right after that, and a maintenance worker stood there.

“I’m awfully sorry you got stuck in there sir!” He apologized. “I hope we didn’t keep you from anything important”

“Eh, just a lil’. Find someone to clean this mess, Vox had a little accident from being stuck in here so long”

Velvet looked to Valentino with a big smile.

“The fuck Val?” Vox complained as he stepped around the puddle as he got out of the elevator. 

“Ooh, now that we’re out let’s make those drinks! We have still that peach liqueur you bought a few weeks ago don’t we? And I got the perfect little cute toppers to put in them, they’ll look so adorable!” Velvet gushed as she danced out of the elevator behind the two males. 

“You shouldn’t have drank so much babe” Valentino laughed as he slapped Vox’s back.


	3. Husk x Alastor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor takes an unwilling Husk out to a sea side restaurant, Alastor is the one who grows to regret all the water around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter idea's from Kuroenamel for an Alastor/Husk story with Husk having a thing for wanting to see Alastor wet himself.

“Oh Husk dear, I have a wonderful place in mind to take you out to tonight!” Alastor stated excitedly as he sat himself at the bar and reached for the glass that Husk was currently drinking out of. He sampled the alcohol inside and instantly coughed and made a face, he didn’t care for the strong spirytus Husk was having whatsoever. 

“My…” Alastor stopped to cough some more. Husk slid Alastor a glass of water, which he quickly drank. “You must be having a rough day to be drinking that already”

“Ehh, just shitty clients all day. At least I added some juice this time” he shrugged as he shook the glass around before taking a sip. 

“Glad to hear! I don’t need that burning a hole in you!”

“Aww, glad ya care so much for me Al”

“Oh, hush, if you die on me who will I have to talk to the rest of eternity for?”

“I’m sure you can rope some poor fucker into keeping ya company”

“Maybe, but they still won’t be the same as you Husker”

Husk threw a wet rag he kept behind the counter at Alastor. “Shut up. Also, what ya do this time that you’re being so sweet to me?”

“Nothing! I’m just excited to try this new place tonight to eat at. It’s at the pier” He quickly added the last part.

Husk frowned his big brows at Alastor. “Ahh, the pier, that’s why” He took back the rag he threw at Alastor and went to wipe down the counter, ignoring Alastor. 

“Oh come on Husker! They have great reviews! Charlotte recommended it to me after her and Vagatha had such a lovely time there the other week”

“Yeah, well they both ain’t part cat and don’t hate water and have fucking fur to worry about” he replied still not looking up at Alastor. 

“It’ll be my treat”

“Can I get all the booze I want too?”

“You can get two bottles of wine” Alastor compromised. 

Husk snorted. “Wine? This must be some fancy ass place if they got fuckin’ wine bottles”

“Yes, it’s to be very nice”

“Hope they don’t mind I’ll sneak my own shit in a flask then. Ya know how I feel about those kinda places” Husk didn’t care for prestigious places that gave him dirty looks when the alcoholic cat strode in with the radio demon. 

“Also, one last thing about going there” Alastor snapped his fingers and a gray suit appeared on a hanger. “Please wear this, they have a dress code”

“Really?"

“I’ll get you another bottle of wine Husker~”

“Oh, fine, you’re fuckin’ lucky I’m so easy to win over” He grumbled as he grabbed the suit and threw it on a chair behind the bar. 

Alastor and Husk stood by the entrance of the restaurant, waiting to be seated. They looked around the place, it was very modern and romantic looking, colored in black, steel and gray fixtures and furniture with dim lighting and many large windows making up the walls. This allowed the guests to enjoy a view of the pier and sea. 

“Indoor or outdoor seating?” The host asked.

“Outdoors please, preferably on the second floor” Alastor responded. 

“Really Al, we gotta go sit outside?”

“We should make the most out of being here!”

After they were seated, Husk took a look around. If he didn’t dislike the sea it would’ve been a wonderful spot. The terrace seating of the second floor offered a wonderful view of the pier and surrounding business such as bars and casinos. They were all colorful and meant to attract tourists. And of course they got a greta view of the sea and the boats dotting its surface. 

“Hello, gentlemen, can I start you off with a sample of our newest wine?” Greeted the server as he appeared at their table. 

“Of course” Husk responded as he pushed his glass towards the server. As soon as he had poured it Husk took it and took a sip. “Not bad”

Alastor picked up his glass as well and sipped. “My, why this is absolutely delicious! I’ll take a bottle of that!”

The server left the wine with the pair, and Alastor refilled his glass as he quickly downed it while looking at the menu.

“Damn Alastor, and I thought I was the designated alcoholic here”

“What can I say, I really do like this”

After they had picked out their appetizers and entrees, the server convinced Alastor to try ordering a few more wines based on the one he loved so much. The appetizers and Alastor’s collection of wine arrived shortly after and the pair dug into their spread. 

“You know Husker, we should do this more often” Alastor decided as he sipped his wine while watching the sea. “You look so nice sitting by the sea, and I like how your fur moves in the wind. Pshhh” Alastor imitated the wind moving through Husks fur.

Husk laughed. “Al, don’t tell me you’re starting to get fucked up already. Ya haven’t even finished half your crap”

“I didn’t eat today since I was saving my appetite for here” He argued while he sniffed at the glasses as to which wine to try next. “Excuse me, I’ll be right back” Alastor suddenly said as he stood up and walked away from the table.  
While Alastor was gone, the food arrived. 

“I saw your friend going into the bathroom, he should be out shortly” the sever informed as he placed the food down when he noticed that Husk was looking around for someone. 

Alastor appeared back moments later. “Ahh, the foods already here, how wonderful!” He exclaimed happily as he sat down. 

Husk pushed a glass of water at Alastor. “Here, drink this, you’ll be feeling like shit if ya don’t. Since you said you didn’t eat today”

Alastor took the water with a smile. “So nice to me Husker, we really should go here more as I said”

Husk rolled his eyes. “Sure, if you’re paying again”

The evening continued pleasantly, good wine and good food made for good spirits of both demons. Husk continued teasing Alastor about how tipsy he was acting, while Alastor kept mentioning how fluffy the sea wind made Husk look. The sun was beginning to go down and Alastor wanted to take a walk on the pier, while Husk wanted to leave the outside air and get into a casino. 

When their check came, Alastor put some cash inside and told the waiter he didn’t need the change back. Husk was eager to get to walking so they could get that out of the way.

“Finish your wine and let’s go Al” Another sea breeze blew and left saltwater droplets in Husks’s fur. 

“Hmm, there’s still quite a bit left…”

“I’ll drink half of it, don’t worry” He said with a smirk. While Husk was drinking some of the wine he noticed Alastor was reaching for more water instead. He didn’t think anything of it since as he had said before, he didn’t eat anything all day and figured the wine was gettin to his head. After he drank all the water, he finished the rest of the wine.

“Great, let’s go now” Husk said as he stood up and pushed his chair back and began to walk towards the exit.

“Wait, uhm…” Alastor said as he paused for a moment in front of the table.

“What?”

“Never mind, we can go”

As they walked the pier, they noticed how tall the crashing waves were.

“Damn, those are some big fucking waves. Better not splash us” Husk squinted at the waves threateningly. 

Big splashing reminded Alastor that he needed to pee. He really should have went at the restaurant, but Husk was so eager to leave he didn’t want to make a scene and run off towards the bathroom instead. 

“Yes, let’s walk a little faster this way”

Husk looked at Alastor and wondered why he wanted to walk faster when he was the one who wanted to come here. He walked towards the rail and leaned on it.

“Look, it’s a great view of the city from here” he motioned for Alastor to come over to see. Alastor paused for a second and bounced on his heels before heading over to the railing. 

“Ahh, yes, it is a lovely view” Alastor looked out at the water, trying to focus his gaze on something else but it while looking. 

Husk took the moment Alastor was distracted gazing at the city scape to notice his body. He smirked to himself because it was just what he figured, Alastor needed to pee. His legs were closely pressing together, and he noticed the subtle side to side shifting Alastor was doing. Husk had to admit he was enjoying seeing Alastor getting flustered by his full bladder, and decided to make the most of it. Alastor had really drank a large amount of liquids at the restaurant, so it was no wonder he was really feeling it already. 

“I kinda like looking at the big waves here, I think if I stick my foot out far enough I can get it a little wet” Husk went to stick his foot out between the railing. He flinched when a wave crashed against the pier. “Shit, almost got it, I saw that one just about touch me. I think I felt a few drops”

Alastor’s eyes went wide at the mention of the feeling drops. Husk pretended not to notice and continue trying to stick his leg out further.

“It’s a bit chilly out today, we can come back another day if you want to play with the waves dear” 

Husk frowned and crossed his arms. “I ain’t playing with no fucking waves, just trying out an experiment” 

“Whatever you say dear” Alastor said with a smile as he guided Husk away from the railing. 

Husk eyed a bench. “Fuck, I think I pulled a muscle from doing that, I need to sit down for a second” Husk rubbed his calf as he limped over to the bench. Carefully, Alastor sat down, as when he did he felt his insides compress and press into his bladder more. He tried crossing one foot over the other but that wasn’t doing any good. He was squirming all over the seat, it was impossible to get comfortable with applying too much pressure on his bladder still. 

Alastor gritted his teeth and tightly crossed his legs. 

“You ok?”

“I think I’ve been sitting too long, why don’t you try walking it off Husker?” Husk smiled to himself, it was worse than he thought, Alastor couldn’t even sit still for a minute. 

“Sure, but let’s walk kinda slow at first, I don’t wanna pull anything and be outta commission”

They walked slowly in silence. Alastor was cursing and mentally murdering each wave that came.

Crash, hiss they went as they slammed into the pier. A particularly loud one startled Alastor and he felt a tiny amount of liquid slip out and dampen his pants. “Shit” He muttered under his breath.

“Ya say something?”

“No, no it’s nothing” Alastor said, and just as he did, a large wave came over the railing and splashed the pair. 

This wave startled Alastor even more than the previous, and the water hitting his body allowed his bladder to loose some control and Alastor felt a stream run down his leg. Instantly, he squeezed his legs together and brought the bottom of his coat over his legs. 

“God fucking dammit, that shit got me wet!” Husk yelled. Alastor saw an opportunity.

“Me too, I’ll dry us right off dear!” Alastor snapped his fingers and dried Husk’s fur and his pants. 

“How about we go back now, the waves seem to be getting too high!”

“Eh, its fine, we almost made it to the end anyways” 

“I don’t think we need to go all the way to the end, we had a better view of the sea at the restaurant. 

“Al, is something up? Why do you wanna leave so bad?”

Alastor laughed nervously. He could lie and say it was nothing, but his need to pee was growing way faster than he expected. “I need to go to the honey bucket, let’s put it that way”

“The fuck? Is that like another wine place?”

“No, well, you see, I need to, ah, splash one’s boots”

“Didn’t your damn boots just get splashed?” Husk stared at Alastor like he just grew another head. 

“Ah, no I mean I need to shake hands with an old friend”

“Are you meeting someone else here too?” Husk was getting more confused. 

Alastor was growing more and more frustrated as Husk was not getting it, and his increasing need to pee wasn’t putting him in a better mood. 

“Restroom! I need to use the restroom! I was trying to be discreet about it”

“Ahh, ok. Why the hell didn’t you just say so?”

“I didn’t want to say it in public. It’s a bit embarrassing for the radio demon going around saying he needs to pee” Alastor said as he looked down at the ground. 

“I guess we can turn around then if ya need to piss”

“Husker!” Alastor yelled in a hushed tone. 

“What? It’s not like nobody thought the radio demon doesn’t piss ever”

As they were about to turn around to walk back, a couple approached Husk.

“Excuse us, we’re in town for the day, mind taking a picture of us?” The smiling couple looked eagerly at Husk.

Husk grinned widely, pretending he was happy to take the pictures, while he was obviously happy he got to torture Alastor and watch him be all cute and flustered instead. 

“Sure! Go pose yourselves, I’ll take a few”

While Husk played photographer with the couples, Alastor paced in place and bit his lip hard to keep calm. He felt the urine inside him intensely pressing on the valve of his bladder, threatening to break through any second. He tried looking away at the buildings on the pier instead. That didn’t help much, and he still felt his bladder throb in sync with his rising heartbeat. Turning back around, he went to get Husk.

“Come along now, we really need to get going” he said, emphasizing on the really and widening his eyes. 

Husk waved to the couple as he left.

“Ya need to piss more?” He teased.

Alastor felt his face redden and he looked away. 

“I’ll take that as a yes”

They walked hastily at Alastor’s pace, that is until Husk came across some coin operated binoculars.

“Wonder if this thing works” Husk said as he poked at it. He tried to take a look through the lenses, but wasn’t seeing anything so he searched himself for any loose change.

“Ya always got lots of money, got a quarter?”

“Husker, if I didn’t know any better I would say you are purposely stalling me”

Husk looked at Alastor, then smirked. “What if I am?”

Alastor grew angry and crossed his arms. “Why, do you want to see me wet myself?”

Husk approached Alastor and put his body right up against his. “Can’t say I’d mind seeing that”

As Alastor was about to go off on Husk, a sharp twinge ran through his bladder, causing him to cross his legs and hiss. 

“How much longer can you hold it?” Husk asked eagerly when he saw Alastor’s distress. 

“Not too much, I’ve been needing to go badly since we left the restaurant” he admitted with a grimace. “Can we hurry up please?” Alastor felt his crotch getting sweaty from crossing his legs so much, and he really hoped it was actually only sweat. 

“Hmm, I guess you do really need to go then, we’ve been here for a while” Husk noted as he put his hand on Alastor’s hip and tried to discreetly brush it against Alastor’s crotch.

Alastor shivered from the unexpected touch. 

“What’s wrong?” Husk asked rhetorically with a playful tone. 

“I-“ Alastor was cut off and he froze in place, as he felt a warm stream slowly and suddenly make its way down his legs again. 

“Shit, did you piss yourself? I thought I felt something wet on my leg” Husk stepped back to inspect his pants and Alastor’s and he quickly noticed both had a dark wet streak on them.

“I can’t hold it” Alastor panicked. “I’m going to wet myself!” 

Even though it was a single burst that came out, he felt the next one making its way out as well. Alastor’s hand flew to his crotch to attempt to cover what was going to come. 

Another warm flood of pee escaped Alastor and began to dampen the crotch of his pants. Husk noticed the growing stain and looked around. Spotting an alley between the buildings on the pier, he pulled Alastor into it. As he was getting pulled, he felt more pee coming out and running down his legs.

“Husk!” Alastor’s eyes went wide as he realized he was wetting himself and unable to stop. 

“I got you, no one’s gonna see you here” Husk pushed Alastor up against the wall in the alley. 

The air around them was filled with loud hissing sounds at first as the urine rushed out and soaked Alastor’s pants. Closely after came the splashing as liquid started to hit the pavement below. Both of their eyes made their way to the ground, where a rapidly growing puddle was forming.

Alastor met Husk’s gaze, and he let out a gasp, unsure what to say.

“It’s ok Al, nothing to be embarrassed about, coulda happened to anyone”

“I know it’s a bit pointless, but I don’t feel comfortable wetting myself in front of you” With a sigh Alastor unzipped his pants and took out his dick, aiming it at the ground. Husk watched intensely as Alastor urinated, one hand on his dick and the other resting on his thigh. He was getting turned on by the sight of a defeated looking Alastor that wet himself. 

“You know, this looks so fuckin’ hot” Husk stood in front of Alastor, grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in to kiss him. Liking Alastor in this situation, Husk grabbed Alastor’s arms and pinned them up against the wall. 

Alastor’s dick flopped down, spraying both demons feet with piss.

“I’m going to pee on you!”

“I don’t mind that”

Husk brought his knee up to Alastor’s bladder and pressed it against it, causing Alastor to gasp and a loud splash of pee to hit the ground. 

“How did that feel?”

“Sort of nice” Alastor admitted. 

Husk grinned and pressed harder again, and again Alastor let out a loud sigh of relief along with another loud splash. 

“I think you’re liking this a lot” 

With his knee still pressing into Alastor, he leaned back to watch the radio demon. Alastor let his body relax against the wall while Husk played with the pressure applied to his bladder. Husk enjoyed the light gasps Alastor let out every time he pressed harder and made Alastor let out a louder and stronger burst of urine. He felt himself growing aroused by the scenario, his dick that was usually concealed inside his body and by his fur wanting to make an appearance. Not wanting to waste this opportunity, he switched holding Alastor’s arms up with a single hand, and brought the free one to his crotch and rubbed his palm against the emerging tip of his cock. He was glad Alastor had his eyes closed for the ordeal or he would have surely stopped urinating by now. 

Speaking of stopping, Alastor showed no indication of being finished peeing. 

“You really did have to go badly, didn’t you Alastor?”

Alastor only let out a small squeak in response. 

Husk grabbed Alastor’s cock and aimed it down at his feet. Yellow liquid bounced off Alastor’s boots and began to soak the cuffs of his pants. As more piss was absorbed by the pants the wet stain creeped upwards and wet the demons pants from the bottom up. Husk loved seeing this, Alastor had only worried about wetting his pants and having the stain be noticeable around his crotch, he hadn’t even thought Husk would make him wet himself using this method.

“Ehm, Husker, my legs are beginning to feel wet”

“I know, keep going for me” With that Husk applied the heaviest pressure yet with his knee.

“Hahh…” Alastor moaned out as the uncomfortable sensation turned to relief as he let out a heavy stream. Husk didn’t let up the pressure since he was finding this too hot to stop. He needed to hear his Alastor whimper with relief for him. His stiff cock had fully emerged by this point and Husk played with his slick tip. The loud hiss of Alastor’s piss hitting the ground was giving Husk just what he needed to masturbate to. He had fantasized of having Alastor wet himself before for him and this was more than satisfying all his imagined scenarios. 

“Fuck Al, that’s so hot” Husk whispered as he the sound of Husk vigorously stroking himself mixed with the piss filled the air. He knew Alastor was hearing all this as well and he hoped the overlord was getting some satisfaction out of this as well. 

Both demons were breathing loudly as satisfaction coursed through their bodies. 

Husk was impressed Alastor was still going, he hadn’t expected the demon’s slim body to be able to hold this much liquid. He was definitely need to test out again just how much it took before Alastor broke and wet himself. That thought added to a new fantasy forming in the demons mind.

“Urghh, dammit” Husk groaned loudly as rush of gratification surged through his nether regions. He wasn’t expecting to feel so close to climaxing already, but having a fantasy of his fulfilled justified why. 

“I think I’m almost done Husker” Alastor said as his stream slowly began to die off.

“Just a little more Al, keep going for me”

He was so close and wanted to finish as Alastor did. As Alastor’s rush of piss lessened, it became less of a strong stream and instead began to trickle down softly down his clothing, wetting them even more. 

The sight of a soaked Alastor gave Husk just what he needed to hit his satisfaction level. With a grunt he came, splattering the ground and Alastor’s shoes with his cum. His grip on Alastor’s arms lessened and allowed for him to bring them down. Alastor’s body slumped back against the wall as his arms fell and head drooped down from the experience. 

“All done?”

“…Yes”

Sliding his hands down Alastor’s body, he stopped them at the waistband of his pants and began to pull down at it.

“Husk?” Alastor asked 

“Hold on”

“Husker! What are you doing?!”

“Shh, you’re gonna like this” As the pants came down and hung loosely around Alastor’s lower thighs, Husker slid himself down to his knees and knelt in front of Alastor. He felt his knees get soaked with Alastor’s piss on the ground, but he didn’t mind it. Grabbing at Alastor’s dick, he gently kneaded it in his hand.

“It’s still all wet” He chuckled as he brought his face towards Alastor’s crotch.

“Husker, no! I’m still all covered in pee! And so are you! Please get off the ground!”

“It’s kinda my fault you are, so I’m making it up to ya”

As Alastor tried to protest again, he felt his dick being engulfed by Husk’s warm mouth. 

“Ahhhh, Husk!” Alastor moaned. He had to admit it was feeling really good, his dick was getting a bit chilled from being wet and exposed, so having Husk warm it up for him was a nice treat. 

“You taste so good” Husk breathed out with his mouth full, Alastor was quickly growing hard and filling him up. 

“Nnghh, Husker, I must taste disgusting!” Alastor exclaimed as grew red and pressed his eyes shut in embarrassment. 

“Nah babe, I like the extra flavor” To show he meant it, he gave an extra suckle on the organ. 

“Mhhmm” Husk breathed out, his warm air settling on Alastor’s crotch and sending a shiver through his body.

“Aww, did you get the post pee shakes?” Husk teased as he pulled Alastor out of his mouth and looked up at the demon. 

Alastor only let out a shy whimper. “Husker!”

“Hehe, that’s adorable, I’m loving that you’re feeling so much better, it shows you really did need to piss bad”

“Husker!” Alastor yelled again and softly hit the cats ears. As Husk was about to get back to taking care of Alastor, the radio demon shifted and pushed Husk’s nearing face away.

“Hold on, I, uh, need to go again”

“Guess you’ll just need to hold it a little longer again then” Husk quickly engulfed Alastor’s length back. He felt Alastor squirming, from the pleasure and due to needing to relieve himself. As he slowly bobbed his head back on forth on Alastor’s dick, he began to gently massage where Alastor’s bladder would be sitting. This caused Alastor to further shift in place. Wanting to tease Alastor more, he switched to pressing into Alastor’s bladder as he swirled his tongue around. Every time he completed a round, Husk’s thumb would go deeper against Alastor. 

“Ah, shit!” Alastor breathed out and grabbed at Husk’s ears. He’d pull the cat demon’s face closer to him each time Husk would hit his sensitive full bladder. He felt he might loose control of his bladder and let go inside Husk, but that would be Husk’s own fault, hopefully he really did enjoy the flavor of piss as much as he stated earlier. 

Husk stopped again and went to glance back up at Alastor with a smirk. 

“You can’t keep still for a second, do ya gotta piss that bad or am I just that good?”

Alastor felt conflicted how to answer this, Husk would enjoy both responses and find a way to hold this over him. 

“I really do need to urinate, I’m a bit worried I might let go”

“Well go ahead and piss then, I’m only givin’ you a few seconds though”

Alastor tried relaxing himself and his bladder, yet nothing was coming out. Straining to push harder he grabbed at his still erect penis and aimed it at the ground. Not even a drip would come out however. 

Husk laughed as he watched Alastor attempting to pee. 

“And just what’s so funny?”

“It’s fucking cute you think you can take a piss when you’re this hard”

Gently moving Alastor’s hand away from his dick, Husk replaced it with it his own. “I’ll try to make you come fast so you can go” 

Not too fast of course, he needed to torture the man a little more. He slowly reached for Alastor’s balls, which were wet too. Giving them a slight squeeze, he had the radio demon bending his kneed further and squirming in his hand. 

“Hmmm, Husk!” Alastor called out with a shaky voice. 

“What’s wrong?” Husk asked redundantly. He only gave them a tighter squeeze, followed by a light drag of his claws on their underside. He continued to lightly drag his claws on the underside of Alastor’s cock as well, ending with gently circling his claw around Alastor’s slit. 

“Fuck…” Alastor swore as he felt his knees give out from the overwhelming feelings his body had just been through and was continuing to have. Alastor’s knees hit the soiled ground as he knelt down by Husk. 

“I didn’t think you could make this any hotter for me, but you just did” Husk pushed himself onto Alastor and grabbed his ass with one hand, and his hair with the other. As he squeezed Alastor’s perky ass he forced his mouth onto Alastor’s, pushing his tongue inside. 

Alastor moaned and found himself once again leaning on the wall. Husk messily kissed the deer. Since Alastor was worn out from the ordeal he didn’t complain as Husk dominated him. Felling his bladder twinge and remind him of his need, he reached for his cock to finish himself off in order to piss. 

“No, no babe, I’m the one in charge of your dick for now” Husk said as he pushed Alastor away from his own cock. 

“Husker, please…I need to go still” He argued as he tried to take control of his dick back. 

“Oh yeah?” Husk scuffed with a small laugh. “Whatcha want me to do then?”

“Let me pee!” The deer exclaimed as he blushed from admitting his need. 

“Hmm, alright. Let’s do this together then, I’ll help you pee”

Alastor felt his face grow hot and he bit his cheek. He didn’t like hearing those words come out of Husk and make him feel so vulnerable. Husk spit on his palm and rubbed it into Alastor’s palm.

“Rub” He instructed as Alastor wrapped his hand around his own cock. Alastor did so and Husk placed his own hand over Alastor’s. Alastor enjoyed the feeling of Husk’s larger paw over his hand. 

They started off slowly, building up a rhythm together. Alastor tried to go faster but Husk prevented that by holding his wrist tight.

“It’ll feel better with a build up” Husk insisted. The duo worked on Alastor’s cock while Alastor shifted around in place while letting out small sighs and gasps. Pre cum began to build up and spill out from Alastor. Husk touched the wet tip and spread it out along Alastor’s length. More leaked out as soon as Husk used up the initial amount.

“Fuck, you just can’t stop getting wet today, can you Alastor?”

“Husker” Alastor whined at the cat demon teasing him. 

“Don’t feel shy, I love this” Husk told Alastor as he leaned his forehead against Alastor’s. Feeling so close to Alastor made Husk want to give the desperate relief he was looking for, and allowed for Alastor to take over stroking his own cock.

“Come for me babe, I want to watch you finish” 

Alastor eagerly took over and frantically pumped his wrist. He was growing more uncomfortable by the minute and was needing release again. He scrunched up his face in concentration and imagined himself coming to get himself closer. Thoughts of blissful relief filled his mind and body. 

With a gasp he felt his cock twitch before a a trail of white shot out and hit the ground. Trying to stay focused on the task at hand he continued squeezing his cock’s head to get all his cum out. Holding himself he felt his hard cock began to soften and he began to think of relieving himself. Sensing a familiar feeling coming he felt a sense of peace was over him, he knew he was finally going to get to piss again. 

A rush of piss replaced his trail of cum. Meeting with the old piss puddle beneath him Alastor felt his knees begging to grow warm. 

Meanwhile Husk hungrily watched the sight of Alastor kneeling down in a spreading puddle of his own piss. He felt his own legs growing wet again as Alastor continued to urinate. Not minding that at all, he continued to sit on the ground. Watching Alastor pee was adorable to Husk, from the facial expressions he made to the small sounds of happiness he made at relief filling his body. 

Alastor looked up and saw how Husk was looking at him and immediately looked back at the ground. Husk loved that too, how shy the man was at Husk watching him. Alastor tried hiding his dick with both hands while he continued to pee, it gave him a feeling of some slight privacy. 

After a minute or so of Alastor urinating and Husk viewing the show Alastor felt himself finishing up so he looked up at Husk again. 

“I’m all done…” He said as he sat motionlessly in place. 

Husk stood and walked behind Alastor, lifting him off the ground. “Fix your pants” Husk instructed. Alastor quickly pulled up his thoroughly soaked red pants and buttoned them up. 

“Well, it certainly seems you enjoyed watching this” Alastor said as he tried to break the silence.

“I think ya know by now I did. I’ve been wanting to see you like this for a while, but you’re always so secretive when it comes to pissing”

“Of course I am! It’s a private matter after all. I don’t want others to know when I need to urinate”  
“I knew you had to go since we left the place”

Alastor was taken back, trying to come up with a remark to save himself. 

“I’ve known you too long Al, I know what you look and act like when you need to piss”

“No, that’s impossible, I always make sure to be discreet about it”

“There ain’t nothin’ discreet when we’ve been spending some time together and you ‘excuse yourself’, I know ya go use the bathroom. Like seriously, where do you think I would think you leave to?”

Alastor huffed and crossed his arms and Husk laughed. 

“So, are you gonna make sure to go pee before we leave a place next time? Since I know when ya need to go and all”

“Husker!”

Husk laughed and slapped his hand on Alastor’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’ll discreetly ask you about it. Wouldn’t want you to wet yourself like this again, would you?”

Alastor only frowned and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Unless ya do it for me, then I’d love to watch you again”


	4. Valentino x Vox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino traps Vox at his desk and won't let Vox leave despite him needing to pee

“Come here Voxy, I know ya missed me today” Val said as he approached Vox from the back and rolled the chair Vox was on against the wall. He then spun the chair to have Vox facing him. 

“Fuck off Val, I got shit to do” 

“Not until ya give me a lil kiss” Val brought his eyes level with Vox’s. 

“I’m definitely not kissing you with you staring at me all creepy” Vox said as he tried to push Val’s head away from him. 

“Aww come on babe, I know you like being watched. And watching. My little voyeur” Val purred as he brought his hand to caress the bottom of Vox’s screen. 

Vox’s screen was filled with red static. “Not now Val. I’m not in the fucking mood” Vox slapped Val’s hand away. 

“Just a quickie” Val negotiated as he began to unbutton his coat. Vox knew it was easier to give Val a quick blow job than to try to argue with the moth. 

“Ughh” he growled. “Fucking fine, but let me go first. I gotta piss” His bladder had been bothering him for the last few hours and it was about time he took care of it. The pressure on his abdomen became suddenly apparent as he focused his attention on it. 

That piqued Val’s interest. “Ohh?” He stopped mid button and looked over his lover. 

“Yeah, let me out” Vox tried to get up from the chair but Val pushed him right back down.

“No~”

“Val, what the fuck?”

“Soo… Voxy needs to go potty?” Val spread his legs apart and sat down on the tv demons lap facing Vox. 

Vox crossed his arms across his chest. “No, I need to fucking piss. Now. Let. Me. Go. I’m not blowing you until I do”

“And I’m not letting ya go until you piss yourself”

“Val!” Vox was not wetting himself for Val today, he can take care of his kinks some other way.

“Ya know I’ve been wonderin’ why my Voxy has been actin’ so pissy today. Turns out he just needs a piss, hehehe” Val laughed and brought his body closer to Vox’s. 

Vox felt the pressure inside his bladder build up fast when Val sat down on him, now it was getting even worse the closer Val brought his body to his, especially since he was putting a majority of his weight right on his lower abdomen. 

Val grabbed at Vox’s cock through his pants and toyed with it. 

“You need to go? Yeah?” Vox felt his piss pressing into his cock, begging to be allowed to flow freely through it. Val stroked downwards, just the direction his release would be going. That only made the feeling intensify, his sphincter pulsing, in false hope of relaxation. Vox felt he was on the verge of peeing himself so he jerked his knee to throw off Val’s rhythm. 

“Stopp Val~” Vox whined. 

Val naturally didn’t stop and picked up where he was. Vox moaned as Val played with him, damn him for knowing where just to touch him right. Val grinned and anticipated release from Vox to come. He watched his crotch as it would be any second. He loved nothing more than how Vox relaxed his body and let out a light sigh as his pelvic floor muscles loosened and caused the tv demon to pee. Of course he had followed Vox into the bathroom many times and knew exactly how Vox looked when he peed, but that didn’t make every single time less special to him. 

“Shit, get your fat ass off of me” Vox hissed as Val ground his dick into Vox’s crotch. Vox felt his bladder throb with each movement of Val’s dick. “It’s not funny, I need to piss bad” Vox shook his legs as Val pressed hard into him. He really needed to pee and he felt his bladder’s sphincter twitch, he knew this meant it was dire to relieve himself. 

“Then piss for me baby. Psssss…” that sound trigged Vox’s need and his bladder spasmed, threatening to let go. 

“Shit!” Vox pushed both his arms against Val’s chest to throw the larger demon off himself. That caused Val to be thrown off balance and stumble backwards, his arms flailing as he fell off Vox’s lap and onto the floor. Vox saw an opening and took action, jumping to his feet and stepping over Val. Val lunged for Vox and grabbed a his ankles, causing the tv demon to trip and fall. The shock and fear caused Vox to loose control over himself for a moment and a loud hiss came from Vox. He quickly came to when he felt his pants dampening and focused on stopping his flow.

“Val you mother fucker!”

“Aww did Voxy have an accident and potty himself?”

“I wouldn’t have if you just let me go!” 

Vox lifted his leg and shook it to release Val’s hold on him. “Now I’m going to the damn toilet”

“Ohoho, Voxy baby, I don’t think so” He pulled hard on Vox’s legs and dragged himself up and climbed up to tower over the smaller demon. He put his hand in the small puddle beneath Vox and coated it with piss. “Bad pets need to learn to listen” Val smeared Vox’s screen with the piss causing it to crackle with static. He licked the piss off Vox and kissed him.

“You’re lucky I enjoy the taste of this” Grabbing at Vox’s collar he dragged him off the ground and threw him back on the chair.

“This is your toilet. Use it”

“I just bought this fucking chair Val. I’m not pissing myself in it” Vox’s frowning expression came in and out of focus as he seethed at Val. He tried to keep an angry expression as his poor bladder throbbed in pain from still trying to keep its contents inside. Vox knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Hehe, oh Voxy. That’ll make it officially yours” Val had forced Vox to urinate on practically everything the two of them owned. 

Val shoved his foot between Vox’s legs, catching his dick and balls slightly with the tip of his boot.

“Ah, fuck!” Vox groaned as his manhood was violated. The pain of the kick to the balls and to his bladder made Vox grab with both hands at himself. 

Val brought his boot to Vox’s bladder and pressed into it. Vox gasped and knew this was the end for him. The pressure was unbearable and as soon as Val lifted his boot up his muscles let go and hot piss rushed out. Loud hissing came from Vox, shortly followed by the drips as piss soaked through his chair and fell onto the floor. 

Vox moaned loudly since it hurt to urinate due to his exhausted muscles being crushed seconds ago by Val. He grabbed at his bladder and massaged it causing for his urine to flow out faster.

“Aww look at you Voxy, pissin’ so nicely for me? Doesn’t it feel good to let go baby?”

“Shut the hell up, it hurts”

He relaxed himself in the chair so it wouldn’t feel so uncomfortable to go.

“Ahh~” he sighed as his bladder began to feel lighter.

The warmth pooling in his seat did also feel sort of good, his ass being bathed in piss was a confusing pleasure he was experiencing. 

Val loved watching Vox moan and grab himself as he relieved himself. He took out his phone to record.

“I’ll play this for us later tonight love so ya can see how fuckin’ hot ya are when ya piss yourself”

“Yeah, yeah. Can you go fuck yourself with the material you got and leave me alone now?”

“Sure thing Voxy~” Val kissed the top of Vox’s head and went to see him self out.

“Make sure ya clean up, I don’t want the office smellin’ like piss. Actually, who am I kiddin’? I don’t give a fuck, its kinda hot to be reminded of how bad my Voxy is”

Valentino left and shut the door.

Vox rolled his eyes as he felt himself finishing up. This wasn’t how he saw today going but at least Val had given him privacy at the end and wasn’t planning anything weird to do with the piss like he often did. 

After he was done he peeled off his soaked clothes and pulled out a fresh set of pants and boxers from his closet. He always had multiple pairs of clean clothes due to Val being Val. Throwing the soiled clothing on his hair he pressed an extension on his phone at his desk. 

“Send someone up to clean my office, Val was here” He didn’t even need to explain himself anymore, everyone knew Val loved getting messy and he was glad it wasn’t him who needed to deal with the aftermath. 

Vox opened a ‘special’ drawer in his desk and pulled out a giant red veiny dick and tucked it into his jacket. ‘Val wanted to have fun, they were going to have fun’ he thought to himself as he grinned widely as he left the office and went to look for the moth.


End file.
